Suitable Specimen
by westwingwolf
Summary: While investigating, Chloe encounters a substance that has a strange side effect.  Chlex.
1. Little Shop of Horrors

I own nothing and make no profit. Thanks to nonky over at N-S for the title.

Suitable Specimen

Chapter 1

Chloe was incredibly pissed. Normally, she would love the idea of a stake out. The thrill that comes with the possibility of getting caught. The anticipation of everything finally coming to the surface. The notion that this could possibly be her biggest story yet.

None of this did any thing to help her mood. The truth was stake outs sucked unless you had someone with you. Jimmy had pictures to develop, so much for trying to prove his manhood. Clark actually had chores. She was starting to think Clark didn't care until it was time to clean up the mess. Truthfully, she wasn't in the mood to listen as Clark moped the entire time anyway. And despite Lois' sudden urge to join the forces of investigative reporting, the dream didn't matter if it interfered with a date with Metropolis' newest billionaire. Not that she really wanted to share a byline. Lana was … well okay Lana had an excuse. A legitimate one for once. She missed Pete. He wouldn't have deserted her. Great, now she was starting to think like Lana. No way was she going to allow herself to go down that tormented path. She had to concentrate on the story.

She had discovered that a recently divorced woman had bought controlling interest in a small chemical plant outside of Metropolis. None of this was particularly news worthy, but Chloe thought it was strange that a woman with no background in chemistry or business would suddenly make a huge investment without reason. In fact, Kim Carens was a successful couples' therapist until she closed her practice after the divorce.

Chloe was willing to admit that people go through drastic changes after traumatic events. Some even went from one boyfriend to the next without giving proper time to heal. But to switch from one career to an entirely different one without any knowledge of how that world worked was too much of a mystery for Chloe to avoid.

She needed to investigate something that was entirely of her own accord. Something that wasn't based on helping Clark or saving Lois from a disaster brought on by themselves.

Now was her chance. The last of the workers had left for the evening and all that was left was a lone security guard. She slipped passed him so easily that she had to resist the urge to ask if he was ever employed by Lex.

She easily found the lab thanks to the blueprints that she had 'acquired' beforehand. She never did anything without a good plan. She was smart after all.

The room was typical, very much like the LuthorCorp labs that she had broken into in the past. However, she had done a thorough investigation and neither Lex nor Lionel had anything to do with this woman. Strike one for the usual theory.

And she saw no sign of any green substance anywhere. So there was strike two.

After a few minutes of finding nothing incriminating or remotely interesting, she was about to chalk this up to just a random venture. Until she noticed the medical vials filled with a red liquid. She remembered Clark telling her about red kryptonite and the effects it had on him. She knew while green kryptonite had caused multiple problems to humans. Red kryptonite did nothing to humans or else everyone who bought a class ring would have gone crazy. If this really was red kryptonite, then what would anybody need with it?

As she reached for a sample, she heard the guard approach just outside the lab. Making a sudden move to duck, she ended up spilling the chemical onto her hand. She noticed that the contents seeped into her hand before she had a chance to wipe it off. She'd worry about that later. Not getting caught came first.

Luckily the guard didn't notice her and moved on with his rounds. Chloe picked up some more samples and rushed out of the lab with as little noise as possible.

When she was safely back in her car, she knew her best bet was to rush to the hospital. Screw having to explain her actions, she didn't want to risk what exposure to the chemical could mean.

As far as she could tell nothing about the chemical made her feel any different. The doctors had bought her excuse that she was walking along when she slipped on a strange substance and wanted to be cautious about what it could have been. She had to stay overnight for observation and a battery of tests since they had to do a thorough investigation of Chloe's pilfered sample.

Amazingly they also bought that she was a biochemical major that kept extra vials around for emergencies like this. The things that people went along with when they either weren't smart enough to question or didn't care to know. The thought that these were the people on her case was enough to keep her awake for the entire night.

Dr. Lambert had advised that someone else drive her home after her release. Lois had no problem agreeing when she heard that she could until after her date was over. Unfortunately when she learned where she would need to pick Chloe up, she immediately freaked and called Gabe. Even after Chloe had explained that there was nothing to worry about, he still insisted on coming back to Metropolis after Lois had mentioned something about meteor rock. This would be the last time she ever gave Lois any information.

"Thank God! I knew I should have gone with you, but Oliver wouldn't leave me alone, and he can be really sneaky about getting his way, so I figured I might as …"

"It's okay Lois. You don't have to explain or blame yourself." Chloe felt the need to cut her cousin off before this whole ordeal became completely about her.

"I wasn't blaming me, I was blaming you."

"Me?!"

"Yes, why didn't you wait for me?"

"It was my story. And I thought it couldn't wait until after you got yourself into Oliver's …"

"Hey Sweetie!" Gabe had heard his daughter and niece arguing from outside and he felt it was best to interrupt before Lois ended up in the bed next to Chloe.

Chloe stopped at the sound of her dad's voice, but she shot Lois a look that clearly said they weren't finished.

"Dad, you didn't need to come all this way. I'm fine and I'm sure your needed back in Gotham."

"As a matter of fact, Mr. Wayne said that while he found me to be invaluable to the business, he knew I would not be up to my usual excellent standards if I was busy worrying about you. He even offered me his private jet in order to see you as soon as possible."

Chloe smiled brightly at her father and turned a more a devious smile onto her cousin. "Isn't it interesting how one billionaire is willing to do anything to keep family together, while another one has no qualms about keeping people from family obligations?"

"Hey, you said that you were perfectly fine here and didn't need me until this morning…and," Lois was about to go on when she caught her uncle's questioning look and turned sheepish. "Yeah that is somewhat mildly interesting, if you cared about making comparisons like that. Fine. I'm sorry. I should have ignored you when you said it was okay and just come here anyways."

Chloe broke into a smaller real smile. "No, it's okay. I was just teasing and there was nothing you could have done here except annoy me until I gave in and told you what I was investigating."

"Speaking of which…"

"No."

"Just a little…"

"No."

"I'm family!"

"You're right, I forgot about that until just this moment. Well, this changes things."

"Really?!"

"No."

Chloe ended up giving them the bare bones of her trip. Typical investigation, something went wrong, she even mentioned the meteor rock influence. Though she made sure to call it that and not Kryptonite. She didn't tell them that it was red as she thought the new angle would spark Lois' interest enough to barge in where she wasn't wanted. After a stern lecture about being more careful from her father and his acknowledgement that no matter what he said, she'd still do as she did; they talked about his work and the new things in both of their lives. Lois joined in from time to time. Chloe had missed this. Even though they spoke on the phone and e-mailed several times throughout the day, it didn't compare to actually having him around. She was so busy catching up with her father that she didn't notice she had another visitor until she heard Lois speak.

"Hey Smallville, I figured you would have gotten here sooner."

Chloe looked up to see Clark standing in the doorway and in an instant she had a sudden urge that she couldn't deny.

So she grabbed the bedpan and proceeded to vomit.


	2. Clueless

If anything sounds scientific from here on out, please note that it is based on very little science and more in my crazy brain.

Chapter 2

Clark rushed to her side but his presence continued to upset her. She felt dizzy, and then a familiar pain rising from her stomach to her throat. She only had time to utter two words before she emptied her stomach again. "Clark, leave."

Her father was holding her hair and rubbing her back to try and soothe the pain. Meanwhile Lois pushed Clark out into the hallway and called for a nurse.

"I have to help," Clark pleaded with Lois as he tried to move pass her and back into Chloe's room.

"You'd have better luck getting by a rabid Doberman Pincher than crossing me if your what's making Chloe sick," Lois said as she pushed him towards the waiting room.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would I be the reason?"

"I don't know, but she was perfectly healthy before you entered."

"Well why is she here anyway?"

"She was investigating a chemical plant. She accidentally spilt one of the experiments on herself."

Clark wanted to ask what she was doing alone, but then he remembered he was part of the reason for that so he went with a safer observation. "Maybe it took a while for the effects to take place and it's all just a coincidence."

"Pretty big coincidence especially since she specifically asked you to leave." Lois saw no need to calm Clark's fears.

Dr. Lambert appeared before Lois had a chance to make Clark feel worse. "Chloe's better now but I want to test something. Could you both follow me?"

The group stopped in front of Chloe's room. A male orderly was waiting outside the door. Clark was about to ask about the man's presence before Dr. Lambert began speaking to him. "I want you to wait here for a moment. I'm going to call for you but you must leave when I tell you. Understand?" At his nod, she and Lois both entered the room and left Clark outside with orderly. He now understood what it felt like to be Shelby whenever he broke something in the house.

"Chloe, I know you feel much better but I'm going to have to try and make you sick in order to see what's wrong," Dr. Lambert explained.

"Someone's been watching too much 'House'," Chloe was glad she could still snark even if she felt like crap.

"Just be glad I'm sober right now. Do you have the bucket ready?" After Chloe picked up the bucket with as much enthusiasm as she could manage, Dr. Lambert called for Clark.

As soon as he entered, Chloe began to heave once again. So Clark left and the doctor waited a few minutes for Chloe to recover. She then called for the orderly. And just like Clark he had to leave as soon as Chloe again reached for the bucket.

Gabe pressed a cold washcloth to Chloe's forehead and asked "What was the point of all that?"

"I suspect that any man in Chloe's presence will force her to involuntarily regurgitate. We are still researching the substance but the preliminary tests show that the chemical that Chloe was exposed to has changed her body's composition. Whatever this substance is has a process that's similar to an animal nature's when identifying others."

Since she was beginning to feel better, she felt the need to interject. "You mean like pheromones?"

"Yes, but these pheromones seemed to be only triggered by males."

"But I was fine last night and I don't feel sick around my dad."

"That's what observation is for. We had to see if anything occurred before we sent you home. Apparently, the chemical has had to time to set into your system. From what I can tell, the reaction has caused you to feel normal around your father because his scent, for lack of a better word, is similar to yours and therefore causes no harm. Unfortunately, I'm not sure why it only makes a difference with males. We have to run some more tests. In the meantime, you are going to be placed in isolation."

"No way is that going to happen." Chloe had already begun to get up from the bed before Gabe stopped her.

"Think about it Sweetie. You won't be able to avoid men out there. What are you going to do, carry a trashcan everywhere you go? It won't do you any good to get dehydrated and pass out from this sickness."

"Fine, I'll bow to your fatherly wisdom just this once." Gabe smiled at Chloe's answer as Dr. Lambert left to make arrangements for Chloe to only be treated by female nurses and orderlies.

Lois finally spoke up. "I'll go let Clark know what's going on. He's probably worn a hole in the floor. Unless, you want him to suffer some more?" She gave Chloe a hopeful look, but left as soon as she received her cousin's look of annoyance.

"I bet you're happy about this whole deal, Dad."

"No father likes to see his daughter sick. Even if it does mean that he won't have to worry about unworthy suitors for a while." He shared a small smile with Chloe until the weight of his words finally sunk in and she looked like she might cry.

Gabe put his arms around Chloe and spoke gently but with determination. "Hey, no worries kid. The doctors are working to figure this all out. And when they do, they'll have a cure."

Chloe wanted to ask how he could be so sure, but instead she decided to accept her father's hug and did her best not to cry on his shoulder.

She failed.

Don't worry, Lex is in the next chapter.


	3. Fools Rush In

Chapter 3

Chloe had managed to keep her editor from asking too many questions or firing her after explaining her strange illness that would keep her in the hospital but didn't hinder her ability to work too much. Easy when she had a doctor willing to back up her claims. So she was relegated to fact checking for the time being. When she finally got her story out, it would all be worth it.

Explaining things to Jimmy was much more difficult. For one thing she couldn't see him. For another, he was too much of a good guy to stay away when she was sick even if she lied and said it was contagious.

She realized she had to tell him the truth or rather have Lois tell him. Apparently, he had experience enough weirdness to accept that this was possible and she wasn't trying to avoid him. They decided to phone, e-mail and instant message when they could but Chloe knew it wouldn't be the same. She would miss seeing him.

Clark had decided to take up residence outside her room. Probably felt guilty more than anything else for not being with her when she went to the plant. She tried to tell him it wouldn't have mattered, but no one could come between Clark Kent and his guilt/hero complex.

After several annoying attempts at yelling things through the door and still not understanding each other, Lois had left and returned with walkie-talkies. Chloe was grateful at first but after listening to Clark drone on about his problems, she was tempted to throw the device against the wall. Instead, she opted to turn the volume down and went back to her work while occasionally giving non-committal answers. Clark wouldn't be any wiser.

"Why didn't you call me as soon as you found out?" Lex yelled into his cell phone as he entered the Metropolis General Hospital parking lot.

"I figured Gabe could use some time alone with his daughter. Plus how would you explain how you found out?" Bruce replied calmly after listening to his friend rant the entire time that he was also probably speeding to the hospital.

"I would have thought of something."

"Right. I forgot about that Luthor genius. I figured it disappeared around the time you hooked up with that brunette… uh… Ellen…or Hannah… or something."

"I don't want to get into that right now."

"At least tell me why you're so worried about a woman who is not your girlfriend."

"I'm in the hospital now. No cell phones allowed. Goodbye." Lex hung up before Bruce could get out another word.

He found the receptionist's desk and asked for Chloe's room number.

"I'm sorry Mr. Luthor, but she isn't allowed visitors." Given that the woman knew who he was and still told him no, it wasn't likely that he could use smooth talk, intimidation, money, or blackmail.

However, what worried him more was that she couldn't have visitors. Didn't the more critical patients become restricted to just family? Bruce was worried enough to send Gabe. But with the way he was teasing him just a moment ago, a part of Lex felt that Chloe would be fine. So why in God's name couldn't he be allowed to see her? He was about to use his usual tactics anyway when he heard a familiar voice.

"I thought I felt the weather get colder. What brings you here Lex? Did you manage to get another concussion?"

Lex chose to ignore the comments for the greater good. "Ms. Lane, just the person who can help me. I came to see Chloe."

Lois was having an internal debate over which question was more important: how Lex found out or why he cared. She opted for the latter. "Why? Do you plan on asking her to investigate one of your business associates? Want to know if you can bring down a good person with some stupid mistake from their past? Too bad, Chloe isn't healthy enough for that."

"I would never ask her to do that knowing she isn't that kind of person. I'm surprised you think she could. Now what do you mean? Why isn't she healthy?"

"Well, she's in a hospital for one thing." Lois stated as she began walking towards Chloe's room.

"But why? What's the matter? Is it serious? Is there anything I can do?" Lex internally rolled his eyes at how obviously desperate he sounded. Thankfully, either Lois wasn't paying attention or didn't care enough to comment.

She stopped in front of Clark who was sitting in one of the chairs outside what Lex assumed was Chloe's room. That made Lex feel worse. Clark was here first, understandable considering he was Chloe's best friend but it still unnerved him. Worse yet was that if Clark wasn't even allowed inside then Chloe's prognosis must be dire. And Lois still wasn't telling him a damn thing.

"I'm going in. Stay here. Clark will explain everything." Clark and Lex were about to protest but both stopped when Lois stared them down.

Lex wasted no time in asking about Chloe as he set down. He and Clark may have their problems but he wouldn't allow that to dissuade him from what he wanted to know.

"Long story short, she was chasing a story, got exposed to a chemical which makes her throw up every time she gets near a man." Clark said with almost no emotion what so ever.

"I'm going to need some more details. Exposed to what exactly and how? And why does it have that effect?" Lex hoped that his voice didn't give too much away but knew it would be worth it if he got the answers.

"What do you care? Chloe said that the plant she was investigating had nothing to do with you. Unless you know better." Clark words basically proclaimed that he thought Lex did.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I can't be blamed for this one. I just want to help Chloe and in order to do that I need to know more about the circumstances." Lex's words were honest and he hoped that Clark would believe him.

Clark didn't and said as much, but thankfully someone else did. Seemingly out of nowhere he heard a sharp squeal and then Chloe's voice. "Clark, shut up and give Lex the walkie-talkie." Lex wasted no effort in trying not to laugh as Clark handed the device to him.

Chloe thought she couldn't be more than surprised when Lois told her that Lex came to visit her. She realized she was wrong when Lois went on to say that he seemed genuinely upset.

Her natural curiosity wanted to hear from Lex himself. She was lucky that Clark had forgotten to take his finger off the talk button so she could hear everything they said.

She asked Lois to leave and take Clark to get something to eat. She told Lex everything he wanted to hear, again leaving out the word Kryptonite, but then she had some questions of her own.

"How did you find out about me?'' She figured this question would be easier than the others.

"I have my sources." So apparently Lex didn't want to go the easy route. That didn't matter. She knew how to throw him off his game.

"Sources like Bruce Wayne." That must of done the trick because it took a while before an answer came back.

"Yes. How did you know it was from him?" The obvious answer was that no one else who knew would tell him but that would avoid the issue that Chloe had wanted to come to the surface.

"I know that you're the reason my dad got the job at Wayne Enterprises. Cushy jobs don't just fall into someone's lap after over a year of no real work."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help him sooner. I just wanted to make sure my dad had completely forgotten about you before I did anything to make him think I still … that we were still… in league." Chloe now wished more than ever that she could see him. She wanted to look into his eyes and see the sincerity. She really wanted to know if his change of words was an accident or on purpose.

The toll of Lex's first confession even though she already had her suspicions was weighing on her. She decided that rest was in order before she put anymore thought to the rest of the questions that needed to be asked. "Lex, I'm kind of tired right now, but I reserved the right to bring this up at a later date. And I have more topics that we need to discuss."

Despite Lex's fear of what those topics might lead to, he could only smile and agree to Chloe's command.

"You can leave the walkie-talkie in the chair. Clark will pick it up." Lex placed the gadget back in Clark's chair, but he didn't adhere to Chloe unstated allowance. He decided to wait in his own chair as Chloe slept.

After an hour in which he was sure Chloe was fast asleep, he couldn't resist the urge to look in on her. He convinced himself that as long as her brain was partially shut down during sleep, she wouldn't be able to pick up on his scent. He knew it sounded dumb especially since he was fully aware of sleep and biology, but it didn't matter when he greatly wanted to see her. Hearing her voice had done a lot to calm him. Seeing her would go even further. If she started to wake, then he would just run out of the room. Only for her would he do that.

As he entered, he was glad to see that she didn't appear to be physically hurt. He knew that already from speaking with her. But it was always nice to see for oneself.

She was peacefully sleeping so he carefully stepped towards her bed. At first he did his best not to disturb her, so he placed his hands behind his back as he looked her over. However, as he studied her face, he couldn't help himself from moving some of the hair off her face. As soon as he began to pull his hand back, Chloe started to wake.

He tried to make a dash for the door but ended up crashing into her food tray.

"Lex?" He stopped and turned to face Chloe's waking form. He was standing in her room looking pathetic with bits of hospital macaroni and cheese covering his face and clothes. He looked nothing like himself and every bit one of those comedians who go for the pratfalls.

But none of that matter to him because in a few seconds he was about to make Chloe vomit, and he couldn't get his damn legs to move.

He somehow got control of himself, managed to grab the bucket next to her bed, handed it to her, and then made his way back to the door.

"Lex, wait. I don't feel sick."

And he suddenly couldn't move again.


	4. Only You

I don't think what happens next will surprise anyone.

Chapter 4

Lex slowly turned to face Chloe. He did his best to hide his surprise but couldn't and figured it didn't matter this time anyway.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, believe me I'd rather not be puking if I don't have to."

Certain that if she was snarking she wouldn't be vomiting, Lex chose to go back to the side of her bed. "Right, but why aren't you? Are you cured?"

"I don't know. The chemical could be out of my system by now, I guess. Maybe whatever it was, it was still in a really early test stage, so it wasn't made permanent yet. Or maybe I didn't get enough…" before she could finish, she was interrupted.

"I'm glad Pinhead left because it means we can start to gossip about why he was here." Lois said as she returned and before she took notice that Lex was still in the room.

"What the hell are you doing in here? I knew you were a jerk, but I didn't think you'd purposely try to make Chloe sick just for kicks. Get out!" She moved to push him out the door, but Chloe stopped her.

"I think I'm cured Lois, tell Clark he can come in." Lois looked like she thought Lex had forced Chloe to say such, but Chloe did appear to seem fine so she opened the door and called for Clark.

Clark was surprised to see Lex was already in the room, but he didn't have time to voice his concerns as Chloe immediately placed her head in the bucket. Lex went to help Chloe and Lois pushed Clark back out the door again to his protests.

"Chloe, do you need anything?" Lois asked.

Chloe took a few deep breaths before asking for Dr. Lambert.

"Are you sure? Maybe Lex should go."

"No, it's fine. You go."

"Okay."

Before she could leave, Lex had to get in a parting shot. "Oh and Lois, you should know that Pinhead was known more for those spikes coming out of his head than his baldness."

"Chloe, can't you at least dump that bucket on his head?" was the last thing Lois said before she left to do as Chloe asked.

Chloe moved to go to the bathroom thinking she would need to buy stock in toothpaste before this endeavor was done. After a few minutes, she came back in with a towel and threw it at Lex.

"Your smell may not be enough to induce vomiting, but that Tapioca pudding on your head will."

In all the excitement, Lex had forgotten about the mess he made, but he accepted the towel gratefully. He went into the bathroom to clean up and decided to take Chloe's bucket with him to clean so she wouldn't have to suffer the smell.

When he came back into the room, Chloe was settled and appeared waiting to ask those questions from before, but he had more important questions to address.

"Do you know of any reason why I don't make you sick?" Lex had a brief realization that in any other context this conversation would be odd.

"I'm not sure. I mean the only other man that doesn't make me sick is my dad. And you and I aren't related."

"God I hope not." It would make some of his thoughts and dreams about Chloe really awkward. If he was honest with himself, he'd have to include all of his thoughts and dreams about Chloe into that category.

Chloe didn't seem to understand things this way. "I realize the Sullivans don't have the pedigree of the Luthors, but we are just as good and in more ways better than your family."

"I agree completely and that wasn't what I meant when I said that." What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut today? He could hope that Chloe wouldn't take this any further, but there was no use wasting that energy.

"Well what did you mean?" He was really in it now. There was nothing he could say that didn't make him look stupid, and the truth would be really embarrassing. He decided to swallow his pride and hoped she would be kind.

"I just meant that it would make me feel very weird about some particular thoughts that I've had about you… in the past." He silently begged that she wouldn't press the issue.

After some thought, Chloe decided to take pity on him since that was obviously hard for him to admit, and she honestly had similar thoughts about him. They saw each other as attractive. So what? It didn't mean anything. "It's okay. I understand and you don't have to worry. I'm positive we're not related."

"Yeah so then how do we explain this?" He waved back and forth between them.

"Maybe it's just another strange effect of the chemical. Or maybe you don't have an offending scent to anyone." She thought about that for a moment. "Wow, proof that Lex Luthor is indeed irresistible to all women."

Lex was glad that the tension was over and the teasing was back. "I'll talk to the people at my lab and see what they can find out about this chemical."

"You'll probably need this," Chloe said grudgingly as she handed him the last extra vial she had confiscated from the lab.

"How long were you planning on holding onto it?"

"I was going to see if anybody I know could tell me what it is, but I know your people will do a better job. Besides if it will get me out of here sooner, then I'm all for it." She was almost certain that the substance had nothing to do with kryptonite as her presence hadn't caused any damage to Clark. Also, Lex seemed sincere about helping so she needed to trust him.

"I'll get this over to the lab and be right back."

"You don't have to visit for my sake."

"I know. All the same, I'll come back."

Lex was only gone for half an hour. He'd given his lab technicians a sample of Chloe's blood, his blood, her father's blood, and the vial that Chloe had stolen. He told them only what they needed to know to work on the case. He then gave explicit instructions that this was the only work that mattered until they found the answers and a cure.

Clark was still sitting in his chair when Lex arrived back at the hospital. He knew it was mean, but he couldn't resist smirking at the boy when he walked into Chloe's room. He did make sure that the smirk was gone by the time he was completely inside.

"You shouldn't hold this over Clark's head," was the first thing Chloe said when he entered. He smiled at that in spite of himself, realizing that he was doing a lot of smiling today.

"Everything is set. All we do now is wait." He wasn't in the mood to address Clark in any way shape or form.

"Good. In the meantime, I can finish asking my questions." Lex sat down and motioned for Chloe to continue.

"Why do you care?" There was no need to elaborate. They both knew what she meant.

"You're my friend. Or at least I hope I can call you my friend, after everything you've done for me. I know I don't deserve the same title." Chloe looked as if she wanted to respond, but couldn't before Lex continued.

"I also know that whatever secrets you may know are not really yours to tell. That's why I stopped questioning you. When I helped you before with the vampire sorority was because I wanted to and because I was ashamed of how I behaved during your senior year. I know you have no reason to believe me, but it wasn't about getting Clark's secret or helping Lana."

They were both silent after the mention of Lana. After allowing for the appropriate amount of silence that is needed in these types of situations, Chloe continued with her questioning.

"If you cared enough to help me, then why didn't you care enough to maintain our friendship after your father's trial?"

He knew this had been coming for a couple of years now. He had spent a lot of time searching for an answer that would make him seem more selfless and less of a stubborn, idiotic jerk. He hadn't found one yet.

He was however saved from the difficulty in answering when one of his lab techs appeared. The woman poked her head in and requested to see him.

"Good to see my money hasn't been wasted on slow service, but Chloe needs to hear this too. It concerns her more than anyone."

The woman took a deep breath and entered the room completely. "Very well, sir. It appears that Miss Sullivan's new chemical stasis will only allow for two types of male odor. One being a relative such as her father and the other being her …"

Chloe and Lex were equally awaiting the nervous woman's next word. And if the room wasn't so extremely quiet, they might have missed it.

"Mate."


	5. Stranger Than Fiction

Chapter 5

"What was that?" Lex and Chloe were sure they heard correctly but then they were equally sure they hadn't.

"'Mate' is the best term we have for the only other male that your body will accept in your presence, and Mr. Luthor's blood work matches your composition perfectly."

"That doesn't make any sense. My body was changed, not Lex's. How can his be compatible if what is wrong _is_ me?" Chloe argued.

Lex wanted to know the same thing but he wasn't thrilled with the idea that Chloe seemed to be strongly against this new information.

"Our preliminary tests show that the chemical you encountered seems to have magnetic like effects. We ran several tests to see what your blood would do. When we used Mr. Luthor's blood, the two samples were attracted to one another and basically bonded. With any female sample and your father's blood work, there was no reaction. The blood remained in a stasis form. However, with any other male, the blood had a violent repelling action. We did some animal testing, and so far the tests show that the reactions are caused by your aversion to the smell of most males' pheromones that they manage to sweat off. Normally, people don't really notice this scent unless engaged in sex, but the chemical also seems to have heightened your sense of smell in this area."

"Do your tests show a cure?" Chloe's voice had a hopeful yet dangerous edge.

"We're still working on that. We just thought you would want some specifics on what was happening. The best we can offer so far is to stay away from any other male and head to the bathroom if you should accidentally encounter one." The woman answered hesitantly.

"What I want is to have a cure. I don't give a damn about …" Before Chloe could finish, Lex interrupted. "Thank you for everything. Go now."

As soon as the woman left, he turned to Chloe. "You didn't have to be rude. She's trying to help."

"Like you care about her feelings. Besides, she's just doing this because you're paying her. Not because she wants to help."

"I could be paying her and the rest of my team to work on other projects if you hadn't had gotten yourself into this mess."

"Okay, I see your point. But how would you feel if the only female you could interact with was … well me, I guess?"

"Perfectly happy actually."

"What?"

"Considering all the alternatives in the women I've met over the years, you are the best bet."

"Um…okay. Well, if you don't mind, I'm still trying to deal with the fact that my body thinks you're its mate and I'm tired, so can we drop this for now?"

"Yeah, I guess we both need to think on that, so I'll let you get some more rest."

"Night Lex. Thanks for helping with … everything."

"My pleasure." He couldn't help but think that he should be thanking her for her accident.

"So he's your mate." Lois said with an air of disbelief.

"Apparently." Chloe answered wishing she could be having any other conversation than this.

"And what did Lex have to say about this?"

"Nothing. I wasn't in the mood to discuss it."

"I'm sorry? I know he's an ass and all, but you get an easy answer to the person who you're meant to be with and you don't want to talk about it with that person."

"Lex and I aren't meant to be together, we just have natural chemistry or something. Plenty of people lead happy lives that have nothing to do with biology." She couldn't deny that her statement sounded dumb. But this whole situation was beyond crazy.

"But you have to admit the sex alone would be a great advantage to this whole idea."

"I wouldn't know, I've only been with one person and that was … fine."

"Well maybe it would be better than fine if you and Jimmy were biologically compatible in you know more than just the normal way."

"Okay I'm officially ending this conversation as you are giving me a headache." Before Lois could reply there was a knock at the door.

Lex entered the room and asked Chloe if they could speak alone.

"She can't, she has a headache." Lois replied eagerly.

"But I'll feel much better when Lois leaves." Chloe answered giving Lois a pointed look.

"Fine, I'll just go see if Clark is interested in the latest news on your condition."

"Lois …"

"Kidding," was the last thing she said as she closed the door.

"So I guess you're here to talk about what we learned yesterday."

"We don't have to if you're not ready yet."

"Okay, well how about you answer my question from yesterday. Why did you stop speaking to me after Lionel's trial?"

"So we're mates. I wonder why that is."

"Lex, you are going to have to tell me eventually. I predict we'll be spending a lot of time together until I'm cured."

"Not necessarily. I can speak to other people. You're the one who is limited to your dad for a male influence."

"You'd really leave me after everything?"

"No. Of course not. I'll stay." Lex swallowed hard before he continued with his next statement. "I avoided you because I didn't want my father to hurt you anymore than he already had."

"He was in prison. What could he do?"

"He could have gotten out, which he did. He could have come after you."

"Which he didn't."

"Yes, because he knew we weren't communicating any more."

"That makes no sense. I only really started communicating with you well after he considered me a threat. If I was threatening to his business then, then I'm just as threatening now with or without you."

"There are other ways he could find you threatening than in just his business life."

"What? … What does that mean?"

"It means that he knew… that he didn't want you to…, " Lex knew if he was going to make Chloe understand without giving all of himself away, he'd have to go with at least a half-truth. "He somehow knew how close we had gotten during that summer and he found our friendship to be threatening. He was worried that you'd keep me from becoming the ruthless tycoon that I'm supposed to be. I had to end our friendship if you had any chance of surviving."

"He never seemed to be that worried about your friendship with Clark."

"Yeah, well, Clark doesn't exude your tenacity and intelligence. In a way, you should feel flattered."

"Yeah I'm thrilled that your psycho father put the effort into wanting me dead. I love that his shitty parenting skills cost me one of the potentially best friends I've ever known."

"Look, I'm sorry. I admit that I gave up too easily, and I could have tried harder to figure out a way to keep you, but I was worried that while I was busy thinking of something, he would have attacked. Just like he did with Terminator reject, and the next time Clark might not have been around to help. How would that have been worth it?"

By that time Lex's voice had rose so much in volume that when he stopped, they were left with that awkward silence. The kind that follows after a teacher asks an obvious question about the reading and no one knows the answer because no one bothered to actually do the assignment. It was just a question of who would be the first to be willing to look like a fool. Lex was.

"I could have become one of your best friends?"

"Well, it's not like there was stiff competition at the time. What with Pete gone and Clark being Clark and Lana deciding she was too mature for the people and things associated with high school. Though, I probably shouldn't speak ill of the dead."

"You won't offend me. You'd think after all the time she put into work at the Talon, she'd know better than to light a cigarette after cooking on a gas stove and then forget to make sure the gas was off. I didn't even know she smoked."

"She was planning on returning to Paris for the summer. She said everyone there smoked and she had to practice in order to make sure she looked cool."

"Didn't she think about the dangers of smoking? You know, aside from the one about gas and an open flame."

"I believe she thought God wouldn't let her suffer cancer after losing her parents and then two of her boyfriends."

"Didn't she dump those boyfriends before she lost them?"

"You knew Lana, she'd take any chance to complain even if it didn't really bother her anymore. Why do I not feel guiltier about saying these things?"

"I say it's best to cut down a person after they are dead. That way you don't have to worry about retribution."

"Got a lot of plans for when it's Lionel's time?"

"Not much. I wanted to keep things simple. Which do you think is better: dancing on his grave or flushing his ashes down the toilet?"

"Well, the grave does offer the chance to repeatedly scorn his memory, but the idea of flushing him down rusty pipes into a backed-up septic tank seems to be too much of an opportunity to pass up. Go with the twenty-one flush salute."

"Exactly what I was thinking. I guess we really are perfect for each other." The silence was back but this time it was much more thoughtful and both of them were sporting light smiles. Now, Chloe broke the tension.

"I guess this means we can go back to talking about things like we use to. I miss talking to you."

"Don't you mean 'arguing'?"

"How about we settle for 'debating'?"

"Deal. I missed it too."

They were still debating when Lois returned a few hours later. They spoke of everything except what the test results meant. Sometimes it just felt good to ignore the obvious questions and problems. They both knew that the time would come eventually, but for now they were just happy to be back to their familiar routine. And they continued until visiting hours were over. Lex would have ignored the rules because he was a Luthor, but he only complied because Chloe was beginning to get tired. He made a promise to return the next day.

And he did.


	6. It's A Wonderful Life

Chapter 6

Lex visited Chloe everyday for the entire duration of her stay. They had come to an unspoken agreement that they could joke about the 'mate' predicament so long as they never explored what it meant. They both knew that a serious talk would have to happen eventually, but neither wanted to be the one to approach the subject and both were hoping this could continue until a cure was found. They had just rekindled their friendship and neither wanted to risk it for the uncomfortable topic that was hovering above their heads.

Chloe had insisted that Gabe return to Gotham because they didn't know how long it would be before a cure was found. He argued. Lex argued for him. Bruce even called and gave him permission to stay as long as he liked. And Chloe argued with all of them.

Chloe won out. She promised to call and email him daily with updates, and she said she'd make a trip to see him in Gotham as soon as she was cured. Then she hugged him for what seemed like hours.

Gabe was reluctant to leave Chloe in Lex's company, but he had to admit that she appeared happier in his presence.

Lois visited as often as she could but working at the Inquisitor and dating Oliver left her with little free time.

Chloe decided it was best not to explain the entire mate situation to Clark. Instead, she told him that the meteor effects done to Lex as a boy must have been the reason that he had no effect on her. It was still plausible since they didn't know everything about this drug, and luckily Clark didn't think to wonder why an alien could still have the effect when a mutated human couldn't. After a few days of sitting outside the door with the walkie-talkie, Chloe made Clark realize how futile his visits were. He didn't want to leave Chloe alone with Lex, but Lex always seemed to arrive at the hospital before Clark could stop him. And he couldn't pull Lex out of the room without harming Chloe.

Chloe still emailed Jimmy but the letters were getting shorter with each one. It was great to have a boyfriend if she could see him when she wanted, but when she couldn't see him and was still fine with it, then obviously something had to be wrong. She knew she should brake up with him, but it seemed in poor taste to do so by email. She also knew she couldn't continue with that excuse especially since it looked liked it would be a while before she got better. He had a right to know he was wasting his time. Video conferencing a break up had to be better than sending a 'Dear John' video, right?

Lex entered her room with his usual smile that seemed to be made just for her, but there was also something in his eyes. He obviously had something that he wanted to tell her. Something that he thought would make her happy.

"I've got great news for you."

"Your minions have found a cure."

The smile dropped some. "Okay, well I have good news for you. I have devised a plan to get you out of here."

"What are you going to do? Dig a tunnel? Or maybe you built me a Wonkavator?"

"Sorry, the Wonkavator is being upgraded, but I have decorated the penthouse in flavored wallpaper."

"I'm staying at the penthouse?"

"It's the only place that I can guarantee you won't come in contact with another man."

"What about your staff?"

"It's just the penthouse. I don't have a staff. It's not like the mansion which would be impossible for me to clean by myself." After Chloe gave him a disbelieving look, he admitted "Okay, I have a cleaning lady who stops by once a week. She doesn't look particularly feminine but I'm sure you'll be okay."

Chloe had to smile at his attempt at humor. "Fine, but that still doesn't answer how am I going to get there."

"We'll go at night. I've spoken with Dr. Lambert, she's going to make a path from your room to the garage. I'll be driving you myself and we will take my private elevator to the penthouse. Think of it as being in a scene from Alias."

"That's not nearly as much fun without Vaughn or Sark."

"Well if they were here, you'd just be regurgitating all over them and how much fun would that be?"

"Listen to yourself. 'Regurgitating'? Can't you just say 'puking' 'hurling' or even 'barfing' like a normal person?"

"No."

"Fair enough."

"We'll rendezvous here at twenty-two hundred hours. Get some sleep Ralph."

"Yes sir, Skinner."

"Skinner's from The X-Files."

"I know, but there were no bald guys in Alias."

"Guess it could be worse. You could have called me Cigarette Smoking Man."

"No, I'm saving that one for your father."

"My father doesn't smoke."

"Then he can be the Not So Well-Manicured Man."

"Lex!"

Nothing.

"Lex!"

Still nothing.

"Lex, there's a strange man trying to climb through my window!"

Lex came barreling through her door at breakneck speed, looking all over Chloe's room for the intruder. He stopped when he heard her laughter.

"I don't know what's worse that you actually believed someone was climbing into a window on the thirtieth floor or that it took me saying that to get your attention."

"I'm sorry. I was on a business call. You have my full attention now."

"Why aren't you working in your actual office instead of your home office?"

"I wanted to be close in case you needed something."

"I'd find that to be sweet if it weren't for the fact that I've just proven you weren't paying attention to me before."

"I never figured you for the needy type."

"I'm not needy. I'm just bored. A monk would go crazy in these conditions."

"Well that doesn't make any sense. Besides you have an endless supply of gourmet food, high definition television, TiVo, high speed internet and now my company; so how can you possibly be bored?"

"I need something more. I need fresh air."

"You could open a window."

"You know what I mean."

"The best I can offer is the rooftop terrace."

"I suppose it will have to do. Bring some more of that Double Fudge Chocolate cake."

"Okay."

"And is there any way to set up a TV out there?"

"Okay."

"And your wireless works out there too, right?"

"Sure. Just remember how horrible your isolated time would be if Clark turned out to be your mate. Think of all the time you could waste watching Clark feed and care for the cows." He left to retrieve her cake just as soon as he caught the sickly expression on her face.

"I can't believe you are making me watch this crap. You are intelligent enough to know that love is in the brain and not the heart, so a heart transplant would not result in love being transferred from one person to another."

"I guess that means that LuthorCorp will be investing in Valentine cards with brains on the cover."

"It's not an entirely bad idea."

Chloe groaned and rolled her eyes at him. "You are missing the point of the movie."

"And what, my clever friend, is the point?"

"That David Duchovny is really hot."

Lex scowled at that and decided on his revenge. "While you're busy drooling over David, I'll eat the last bite of cake."

"That's not fair. You should be nice to me."

"I let you have most of the cake already."

"Lexxxxxxxxxx!"

"Whining is so not sexy on you."

"Is it sexy on anyone?"

"You could lose your clothes and try again if you'd like."

"Eat your cake."

"Thank you, I will." Though he really wished she had taken him up on the offer.

Before he could start, his cell went off and he had to wait until he was done with the call. Chloe thought he might be nice enough to give it up, but instead he swallowed the last bite before telling her the news.

"I need to go into the office for a meeting. Will you be able to control your boredom without my amazing company?"

"It will prove difficult but I'll try."

"There's more cake in the fridge."

"I love you."

"All my prayers have been answered."

The ringing of the doorbell was disturbing Chloe's efforts to research pheromones. So in response she yelled, "Forget it Lex, I'm not coming to your call just because you think I can or should. Use your key."

No such luck.

With much effort and frustration, Chloe left her room and walked down the hall blasting Lex and questioning his intelligence. "What's the matter, have you stayed away from living here so long that you forgot you need a key?"

It only took a moment after she opened the door to realize the person wasn't Lex and she should have looked through the peephole.

"What the hell are you doing here?"


	7. Love Potion 9

Chapter 7

"What the hell are you doing here?" is all Chloe said before she raced to the bathroom in an effort to prepare herself for what she was almost positive was about to happen.

When Lex opened the door, he was surprised to find his brother standing in the middle of the living room and Chloe no where in sight.

"Where's Chloe and how did you get in here?"

"Is that the blonde who ran to the bathroom?"

Lex pushed Lucas out of his way and knocked on the bathroom dorm. "Chloe, are okay? Do you need any help?" he then turned back to Lucas "You better leave because as soon as she's feeling better, I'm going to kick your ass."

"I didn't do anything wrong except decide to visit my brother on the day that his girlfriend chose to get wasted."

"She's not wasted, she's sick."

"Oh sorry. Visit my brother and his pregnant girlfriend."

"She's not pregnant either."

"Then what the hell is wrong with her?"

"Nothing," Chloe said as she opened the door, "at least not right now. I went to the bathroom just in case. But there was no dizziness, no nausea, and definitely no vomiting."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know, maybe Lucas is another prospect for a mate."

"No!" Lex immediately set his perfected mask when he caught both sets of eyes staring at him and replied calmly, "No, a mate is one half of a pair. You can't have two mates. It's not possible."

"Then what do you think is the reason?" Chloe eyes challenged him to come up with a better answer.

Lex's eyes never showed defeat, but while he took his time thinking of an answer, Lucas had had enough of being ignored. "What is wrong with you two? What the hell are you talking about? Mates and nausea? It makes no sense."

"I'll explain everything on the way to the lab. We are going to test your blood and retest mine and Chloe's."

"I'm not going anywhere without an explanation, and there is no way I'm going to let you test anything of mine."

"You'll go or I'll cut off your allowance."

"What are we waiting for? We've got answers to uncover, people." Lucas raced out the door with Lex and Chloe on his heels.

After Chloe's blood was taken from a female phlebotomist, she was left alone in an isolated room to wait impatiently as Lex and Lucas had their blood taken and Lex consulted with the scientists about the new results.

After what could have easily been hours, Lex and Lucas walked in the room. Lucas spoke first. "Sorry it took so long, but Lex insisted that they recheck my blood three times."

"I was being thorough."

"You didn't have to tell them to redraw my blood each time."

"A fresh sample is always best."

"Boys! Just shut up and tell me the results."

Both men looked sheepish at being scolded but Lex recovered quicker. "There is no change in your blood or in the fact that our blood bonds. However, it doesn't bond with Lucas'. My team is not certain why there is no reaction. However, they have two theories. Either Lucas will turn into a potential mate or your blood is tolerating him for the purpose of integrating our families."

"God, I hope it's the first one," Chloe blurted out.

Lex was immediately offended. "Why would you want that?"

"Well if it's the second, then I can't look forward to the reaction I was hoping I'd have if I ever saw your father again."

Lex relaxed a little after Chloe's admission. "If it helps, you can carry a bottle of ipecac around for when he shows up and I won't tell him the truth."

"Thanks." Chloe rubbed her forehead in frustration because the latest development just proved that they were understanding less and less of this chemical. She needed to get back to her research and try to find out who created the project and how and why Ms. Carens got involved. It could be the only thing that led to her cure.

"We should get back to the penthouse. Lois is going to come over so you don't have to be burdened with entertaining me."

"You are not a burden. I like entertaining you. I like any chance to spend time with you." Lex leaned into her and whispered this in an effort to block out Lucas' presence entirely.

"All the same, Lois and I want to spend some quality 'girl time' together to talk about … Oliver and stuff. Besides you should catch up with Lucas."

"Talk about a burden."

"I'm still in the room!"

"So Jimmy was really okay about the whole break up?" Lois asked as she flipped the channels on the living room's plasma screen while Chloe continued with her research.

"Yeah, he also discovered that there was no real heartbreak from being kept apart. He'll probably find someone new by the time I'm better so that all the awkwardness of seeing each other again won't matter."

"And will you find someone new or in this case someone you've known of for a while who is bald, rich, sexy and destined to be with you?"

"I thought you hated Lex."

"So you admit that you think Lex is sexy and that you are destined to be with him?"

"What? I thought… who else would you have meant?"

"Daddy Warbucks."

"You think a fictional character is sexy and meant to be with me?"

"He is kind of sexy in his own way and don't try to deny that you haven't thought certain fictional characters were sexy."

"Whatever. Just answer my original question."

"What question? Oh right, I hated Lex as long as he was being a jerk to you but I've got no reason to hate him if you've forgiven him. I do, however, reserve the right to kick his ass if he hurts you again. Now you answer my question."

"I think Lex and I have a lot in common and we enjoy being together, but I can't say that we are destined to be together. Especially if all we are basing that on is some weird reaction to a strange chemical."

"Okay, well some people would say you are in denial, but I'll move on to a different topic."

"Thank you."

"Clark thinks Lex set this whole thing up." Lois looked over to gage her cousin's reaction. "What? I didn't say it was a completely different topic."

Chloe sighed. "Does Clark suspect Lex of masterminding this whole plot by waiting for me to discover that company on my own and then hope that I would accidentally spill the project on myself?"

"Pretty much. Anytime I speak with Clark, he mentions that Lex is probably using this private time with you to get information on him."

"Tell him that Lex hasn't asked about him once. Well, not really."

"I will. I also informed him that Lex probably didn't give a damn about his boring farm boy life and is using this time as a means to get into your pants."

"Lois!"

"For my sake and Clark's, tell me how far he's gotten."

"How is that for Clark's sake?"

"Well if he knows the truth, then he won't have to worry if it's much worse. Now tell."

"He's gotten nowhere. I thought we just talked about how we don't have those feelings for each other."

"Who cares about feelings? I'm talking about sex."

"There has been no sex. There has been no groping. There hasn't even been any kissing."

"This will probably be the only time I say this about you, but you are an idiot. This is the same Lex Luthor that you have been enamored with since after your summer together. This is the man that even after he ended your friendship, you couldn't stop thinking about. Now that you are practically alone with this man day and night, jump him."

"We won't be alone anymore. Lucas will probably be around. Besides Lex hasn't made a move on me either."

"That's probably because he doesn't know how you feel. He's just happy that you're allowing him to be a friend and doesn't want to risk it. Again I say: jump him!"

"That is such… if I say that I'll think about it will you leave me alone?"

"Can I be the one to inform Clark of this recent development?"

"No."

"Then probably not."

Meanwhile, the Luthor brothers' idea of 'catching up' was for Lex to go back to his office and work while Lucas bombarded him with questions about his relationship with Chloe.

After several times of Lex insisting that he and Chloe were just friends but that in no way gave Lucas permission to try anything, Lucas decided to go for a different tactic. "So as Chloe's friend, you are earnestly trying to find a cure for her."

"Of course I am."

"You aren't in any way hoping that the more time she spends isolated with you, the more likely she'll develop more than friendly feelings toward you?"

"I already told you we are just friends and that's it. I'm doing everything I can help her."

Lucas took note of the fact that Lex didn't actually answer his question so he continued. "I'm just saying that I would understand your need to lock your princess in the highest tower for as long as possible."

"First of all, Chloe would take offense to being called a princess. Secondly, even if I did lock her away, she'd find a way to escape. She's going to go stir crazy if she can't investigate anymore, which is why a cure needs to be found or else she'll go searching anyway and risk her health. I don't want her to lose her dream or her life. Our father almost took both away."

"Literally speaking of the devil, have you heard from him lately?"

"No he's been lying low for awhile now. I know he'll eventually show up, and I'm working on a plan for when he does, but I'm sick of wasting my life being worried about what he will do. I already lost enough time on him."

"Lost time that could have been better spent with Chloe?"

"If I say yes will you drop this whole line of questioning?"

"I will for now."

"Then yes."

"Good. Now, we can discuss sleeping arrangements. I'll take the guest room and Chloe can move into your room."

"No."

"Fine, I have no problem sharing the room with Chloe."

"Not if you want to live and not when there's a perfectly good sofa."

"That's not fair to make Chloe take the sofa with all she's been through."

"You can sleep on the sofa or you can use some of that money I provide you with and get a hotel room."

"You'll at least give me a blanket and pillow, won't you?"

After dinner, Lucas wanted to watch a movie so he, Chloe and Lex gathered in the living room. Lucas went ahead and set up his makeshift bed on the sofa so Chloe and Lex were forced to share the chair. It could be reasonably comfortable for two people, but Chloe had to basically position herself on Lex's lap.

They decided to watch _Evolution_ so Chloe could once again drool over David, Lucas could laugh, and Lex could get a minimal amount of science to quell the geek within. However, Lucas was snoring halfway through the movie, and not even David was enough to keep Chloe awake after the toll the day had taken on her.

She was currently sleeping soundly on top of Lex and he was reluctant to wake her. He would have been happy to sleep there the rest of the night, but she started to wake on her own. When she registered where she had fallen asleep, she blushed deep red and apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't what woke you, was I?"

"No, you are fine. I think it was Lucas' snoring more than anything."

"Right. We should probably get up and go to sleep." Lex couldn't move with Chloe on top of him and Chloe wasn't going anywhere.

In fact, she managed to snuggle closer to him. When she looked up, he was so close that she decided to take Lois' advice. She pulled him to her and began kissing him with a new alertness that she didn't have moments before. Lex matched her effort, but they eventually had to pull away. As soon as Chloe caught her breath, she said "We should go to bed."

At that moment, Lucas let out his loudest snore and the shock of it made Chloe amend her statement. "I mean you to your bed and me to mine. Goodnight." She was off of his lap and back into her room before Lex could realize what happened.

When his brain did catch up, he looked at Lucas, said "We are getting you a hotel room tomorrow," pulled Lucas' pillow out from under him and hit him with it.


	8. Dead Man on Campus Alt Ch 7

PLEASE READ: This is not an actual part of the story. It is intended for humor so that all those who wanted to have Chloe puke on someone will see it. It will not help you if you choose to follow this chapter over the actual chapter 7. Thank you.

Alternate Chapter 7

"What the hell are you doing here?" is all Chloe got out before the visitor's scent reached her nose. The violent urge in her stomach was so quick that she managed to puke all over the unsuspecting man before she could reach the bathroom.

Lex opened the door to the penthouse and was greeted by the sounds of Chloe in the bathroom and the sight of his brother covered in remains of cake. His desire to laugh would have to wait until he checked on Chloe.

Lucas followed Lex to the bathroom determined to give Lex and the hot blonde a piece of his mind. However, he was disappointed when Lex slammed the door in his face nearly catching his hand in the process.

"Hey! I'm the one covered in what I'm sure is something I'll never want to eat again and all you care about is your latest fling. Where's the loyalty? Where's the love?"

Lex opened the door for a moment, through a towel at Lucas' head, declared "Here's your love!" and slammed the door once again.

"Good to know I'm appreciated. I'll just be in the other bathroom cleaning myself and burning my clothes." After a few minutes, he realized he wasn't going to get a reply so he left to do just that and raid Lex's closet.

In the bathroom, Lex was holding Chloe's hair back and soothingly rubbing her back. After she was done, he held out a washcloth to her and she sat back to gather herself and wipe her face.

"I'm fine. He just caught me off guard. I thought you were at the door being incorrigible."

"I'll kill him."

"Don't. He didn't know any better. And besides, if you kill him, his smell will stay for weeks and then where will we be?"

"I can afford a new place."

"That's sweet, but just get rid of him and I'll live."

"Don't have to ask twice."

Lucas had just finished buttoning his new pants when Lex stormed in and grabbed him by the collar. He practically dragged Lucas out of his room, through the living room, out the door, and deposited him in front of the elevator.

"Look, no reason to be angry with me just because your plan is backfiring." Lucas yelled as he tried to get off the floor.

"Plan? What are you talking about?"

"Your plan to get that chick drunk and into your bed backfired because she drank too much and is currently upchucking in there. Sex god my ass!" Lucas declared having finally stood up properly.

He wasn't up for very long after Lex punched him. "Don't ever refer to Chloe as a 'chick' or anything else demeaning that your pathetic brain can come up with again. And I don't need to get a woman drunk, nor would I ever try that with Chloe. I'm guessing you might have some experience in that area."

"If she's not drunk, then why did she vomit all over me?"

"Your smell."

"Hey! I do not smell bad or at least I didn't before I rang your doorbell."

"She's allergic to all male odors except mine and her father's. The scent you are giving off makes her sick."

"Scent? What like pheromones?" When Lex gave him a questioning look, Lucas continued "I'm a smart guy. I know these things." To which Lex gave him another disbelieving look. "Okay. I dated this ch…woman who liked to watch Animal Planet."

"Figures. Now, I have to make sure your scent is cleaned out of the penthouse. I'm sorry we couldn't have spent more time together. I'll see you around. Goodbye." With that, Lex slammed the door in Lucas' face and returned to Chloe.


	9. Vertigo

Chapter 8

Even if Lucas hadn't been awoken the previous night in a rude fashion, he would have known that something was wrong by breakfast. The average person would have been considerate enough to stay out of other people's business or wise enough to know not to get in the middle of anything.

Lucas didn't care to have either of these qualities.

"So Lex, do you want to tell Chloe why I have to find a new place to stay?"

"You're kicking him out, why?"

Lex stared at his brother with a look that warned him to keep quiet or die, and then turned his attention to Chloe with a warm smile. "Since it seems that Lucas will be staying in Metropolis for a while, I thought that he'd want a place where he doesn't have to sleep on the sofa. Lucas' care is very important to me and I'd hate for him to suffer needlessly." Lex looked back at Lucas with a smirk before adding "Who knows how much pain might fall upon him if he slept here any longer."

Chloe was smart enough to know not to buy what Lex was saying but she didn't press the issue. "No need for that. I've decided to move back in with Lois, so Lucas can have the guestroom."

"Move back with Lois? You mean above the Talon?" Lex tried to sound natural but it was obvious to both Lucas and Chloe that he wasn't happy with that idea.

"Yes, I appreciate the offer to stay here until I'm cured, but who knows when that will be, and I can't depend on you for the rest of my life."

"I know that, but this is the only place for you. There is too great a chance that you'll encounter male odors at the Talon. Plus, Queen will probably be there at all hours. And Clark will have an easier time trying to see if you've miraculously gotten over his smell." Silently he added 'and I won't get to see you anytime I want.'

"Has Clark been trying to enter the building?"

"I may have had to send security to deal with him one or two … dozen times."

Chloe let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, you win. I'll stay."

Again, Lucas couldn't just let things sit. "So why are you so eager to leave now?"

"I told you. I feel like I'm overstaying my welcome."

"Right, but Lex said yesterday that you weren't a burden and you were fine then. So what changed from yesterday afternoon to this morning?"

"Nothing! Nothing changed. I just… don't want to talk about this now. I have work to do." Chloe left the table before Lucas could push for more answers.

"Don't you have hotels to be calling?" with that Lex left his brother alone and went to speak with Chloe.

Lex entered Chloe's room without knocking, unfortunately for him, his life wasn't a sitcom so he didn't catch her in the middle of changing. "I can't believe I'm saying this but Lucas does have a point. Why are you trying to avoid what happened last night?"

"Last night … was the result of cabin fever and an end of the world scenario that finally caught up with me."

"I don't understand."

"Think about it Lex. When you are stranded with one person, something is bound to happen, but that doesn't mean that it should happen."

"So that's it? You just kissed me because you've been stuck with me for the last few days?" His tone showed that he either didn't or didn't want to believe her.

"Yes. I've just been going crazy trying think about the point of the project and find out how to fix it, and Lois wasn't be helpful."

"What does Lois have to do with this?"

"She kept telling me to use this time to my advantage. I think I just kissed you so I could shut up her voice in my head, but I didn't really think it was a good idea. I … I …didn't want to do it, and I know that you just naturally reciprocated so it doesn't mean anything."

Lex wavered between correcting her and saving face before finally making a decision. "You're right. It didn't mean anything, so it won't matter if you stay here. You can continue to stay here because that kiss had no effect on our friendship what so ever."

"Okay. We're agreed." Their words did nothing to resolve the tension in the room; and if either thought for a moment that the other wasn't being honest, then they weren't saying anything.

Not being able to stand the silence any longer, Lex asked her, "Did you find out the purpose of the project?"

"Not conclusively, but I think it's used as a mate finder which is a completely crazy idea if you ask me."

"Why? Because you don't think it worked in your case?"

"Just because people seem to have some kind of biological match doesn't give them an excuse to have a relationship."

"Is it so horrible to have an easy answer to whom one is meant to love? Shouldn't it be a great idea to not have to put your heart on the line only to have it pummeled time and again?"

"Yes, Lex, it's nice to not have to worry. But you aren't thinking clearly. I don't want to be with someone just because we have the right body chemistry. Stop smirking you know what I mean." Lex let out a small laugh at the fact that she knew exactly where his mind went. Sensing she had more to say he motioned for her to continue.

"I want to know I'm with the right guy because I know it in my heart, not because I can refrain from emptying my stomach every time he kisses me. Imagine if we were in love and had found out that we weren't pheromone compatible. What would you have done if you had gotten infected by this substance?"

"I would have carried around barf bags because it would be worth it to be around you."

"That's actually kind of romantic if not a little disturbing that you'd take the risk of vomiting on me."

"I guess all great loves have their sacrifices."

Chloe laughed at that. "Do you understand now?"

"Yeah, I just…I guess it's a good thing that we are just friends." Not wanting to reflect on how much that statement hurt, he moved forward. "Do you have any other information? Can you remember if you saw any elements that the chemical was made from?"

He noticed that she hesitated before answering which probably meant she was holding something back but if she didn't find it necessary to tell him yet, he wasn't going to ask. "No, but I think we are going about this the wrong way. Testing the substance and hoping to find out how it works isn't doing anything. I need to go back to that lab and find out more on my own."

"Okay, even if you somehow managed to get passed me, how would you to and into the lab without stopping every few minutes to throw up? And even if you powered through, don't you think the sounds of your vomiting would alert the guards to your presence?"

"Fine, then you and Lucas go for me. It will take two of you to get the same amount of work done that I could do alone, sick or not."

"I don't doubt that, but I don't think it will be necessary. I will contact the owner personally and found out what I need to know and if she knows of a cure."

"What makes you think she's just going to tell you everything let alone meet with you in the first place?"

"If I tell her that I heard about her business through some contacts and have an interest in investing, she will. After that I'll make her tell me." The conviction in his voice left no doubt in her mind that he would be able to do just that.

"Why didn't you offer to do this from the start?"

"I was hoping my scientists could find a cure without you getting in trouble for breaking and entering."

"And now?"

"Now, it's not important."

"It's not important if I go to jail?"

"It's not important to wait if you want to leave." Chloe nodded but didn't say anything, so Lex left to make all the arrangements.

She knew the risks when she went to the lab. She also knew that Lex wouldn't allow her to go to jail, but she couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness when Lex was so convinced that she wanted to leave him. She knew that he was only reacting to what she told him which made her feel even worse. She hadn't been this sick since Lex broke off their friendship, and she knew it had nothing to do with biology.


	10. Practical Magic

AN: I do not own The Darwin Awards, thanks to Summer for telling my about them and securing a place for me in Hell. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.

Chapter 9

"I don't see why I have to be here." Lucas complained as he sat down on the leather sofa in Lex's office.

"If you want to work at LuthorCorp, then you have to get a first hand account of how I do business," Lex replied from where he was sitting at his desk. He wanted to look over a few things before the meeting took place.

"Translation: You don't want to leave me alone with Chloe."

"There are bonuses to every opportunity. Now, I expect you to sit there, shut up, and observe."

"So this isn't so much an opportunity for me as it is one for you to strut your stuff."

"Why don't you practice shutting up right now?"

Before Lucas could reply, Lex's secretary announced that Ms. Carens had arrived. She was escorted into the office, shook hands with Lex, and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Lex made no mention of who Lucas was or what he was doing there so she decided not to ask.

"Ms. Carens, thank you for agreeing to this meeting. I've heard some interesting details about your latest project and would like to hear more from you in order to see if LuthorCorp sees this as a sound investment."

"Certainly, Mr. Luthor, but I have to wonder where you are getting this information. This is a new company and we haven't perfected the project let alone put out any feelers for investors."

"I can assure you there is very little in the business world that LuthorCorp doesn't know about. Now, from what I understand, the chemical is meant to find the perfect mate, so what do you mean you haven't perfected it?"

"I believe your sources have misinformed you slightly. My intention was never to use the project as a way to find mates, though that is exactly what it does. The purpose is to keep one from cheating on their spouse. The chemical is meant to make people adverse to any form of intimacy from someone other than their spouse. It works similar to the effects of Antabuse on alcoholics."

"From what I understand, the current form of this drug keeps the patient from having any contact with someone of the opposite sex."

Kim was clearly confused about how Mr. Luthor could have learned certain effects of the chemical but she believed him when he said that he had a way of knowing things. "That is one of the problems. We haven't been able to stabilize the drug so it currently affects all types of interaction instead of just focusing on the more intimate ones."

"What would you have done if someone interested in this product wasn't the right match for their spouse?"

"It is my opinion, that this product would prove helpful in keeping matches together even when there are other temptations in the world. Some people are meant to be together, they just let others corrupt them. My goal is to keep those temptations from destroying what would have been a healthy relationship. Unfortunately, there are chances that some couples are not the perfect match. Not all products work for everyone, and I feel it is best that people learn the truth and do what they believe is necessary."

Lex agreed that what she said had some merit, and she obviously felt strongly about her ideas, but there was something inside him that made him question the product. He couldn't deny that the something was tied to Chloe. "I can see the nobility in this project, but to make it impossible for a person to have even the most normal of interactions with the opposite sex unless they are a family member, mate, or a member of the mate's family is too much trouble for whatever you think could be gained from this experiment."

Kim was now more confused than ever. "As I mentioned before, the final product was only supposed to cause sickness when a person tried to be intimate with someone of the opposite sex. Right now, it will have an effect when someone has any contact with a member of the opposite sex. The only exceptions for females are family members, their mate, and homosexual males. The same goes for males except that it is homosexual females that they are allowed to have interaction. Allowing people to interact with a different gendered member of their mate's family would not successfully prevent cheating."

Lex took a moment to let this new information sink in, "But that would mean…," he turned from Kim to face Lucas, "you knew this was possible."

"Yes."

"And you didn't feel like sharing this information?"

"Well, I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"I would have been fine. You're my brother. I don't care if you're gay. Plus, I wouldn't…"

"Have to worry about me stealing your woman," Lucas finished with a grin.

"Shut up. We're done talking about this now, but I know you were keeping quiet just to mess with me."

"Then you acknowledge that the threat of me being a mate for Chloe did upset you."

"Again, shut up."

By now Kim was certain that Mr. Luthor wasn't being completely honest about how he came across his information. She was also uncomfortable in what should obviously been a private moment between brothers. However, she wasn't going to mention any of this in hopes that she could leave the office as soon as possible.

Lex refused to acknowledge the tangent that he and Lucas went off on and instead chose to continue his questioning as if nothing had occurred. "What made this experiment possible and is there a cure?"

"The formula is made from wolf's blood, bloodhound scent receptors, and red meteor rocks."

Lucas interrupted, "I'm sorry, is this experiment or a witch's brew?"

Choosing to take Mr. Luthor's stance, she ignored the other man and continued. "The wolf's blood is what determines which scents are acceptable, the scent receptors make the odors extremely noticeable, and by refining red meteor rocks, my scientists were able to alter the emotional response in people to a physical response. The combination is what causes the reaction of vomiting when an undesirable odor is present."

The red meteor rocks caught Lex's attention, and he was certain that this was the information that Chloe was keeping from him. He also had a theory of why she would do so. "And what about a cure?"

"We did develop a cure in case anyone changed their minds. We used the same refining process on green meteor rocks to counteract the effects of the red meteor rocks. There were no after effects on our test subjects."

"Okay, Ms. Carens, here is the deal: You will turn over all research, formulas, and the cure to me. In exchange, you will be well compensated, but you cannot reveal this deal or use any of this research again. We both know that my solution is best since this project has some obvious flaws and you will not ask any questions that may have occurred to you as a result of this meeting. I hope for your sake, you won't turn me down."

Chloe was anxiously waiting in the living room for Lex's return. Whether it was because she wanted to hear what he had to say or because she just wanted to see him, she wouldn't allow herself to ponder.

When she heard him entering into the penthouse, she had to use every ounce of her energy to remain on the sofa and not meet him at the door. "How did it go?"

"I've got the cure. I think the best idea is for you to be at the hospital when it is administered. Ms. Carens informed me that there shouldn't be any after effects, but I don't want to take a chance with green meteor rocks."

"Meteor rocks?" Chloe hoped her voice sounded genuinely surprised.

"Yeah the original serum was made with red meteor rocks, which I suspect you knew, and the cure needs green meteor rocks."

"Lex…"

"Don't. There's no need to deny it. I know this has to do with you protecting Clark."

Chloe could tell by the look in his eyes that denying or playing dumb wouldn't work, so instead she opted to ask "How did you know?"

"I've known for a couple of years now that Clark is different. I should have realized it sooner. I know he's not human since the green meteor rocks have a different effect on him."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Knowing was enough. When I realized just how huge a secret he'd been hiding, I knew he had his reasons so I thought it best to leave him alone."

"Then why the rift?"

"Because he couldn't leave my business alone. I've tried to make him understand that I can't do things above board all the time. I can't let him in on all my secrets if he couldn't tell me his. And I knew he was never going to tell me. I'm willing to keep this secret for him, but I couldn't remain his friend if I knew he'd never trust me."

Chloe wanted to reassure Lex that things could be okay between him and Clark, but she knew it wasn't true. Things wouldn't change between them. They would always be on opposite sides, but it was getting harder to distinguish the good side from the bad one. Lex managed to save her from having to say anything.

"We should hurry up so you can get your life back to normal or as normal as it's ever going to be."

Chloe was given the cure and Dr. Lambert said it would be best to keep her overnight for observation before making sure that everything worked. Lex stayed with her the entire night. In the morning she was tested, and her blood came back normal. She was awaiting the arrival of Lois and Clark when Lex decided to speak for the first time since they came to the hospital.

"I know you were worried what connections I might have made if I investigated the red meteor rocks. I respect what you've done to protect Clark. I know his friendship means…possibly everything to you. I do have to say that I think it was stupid to risk your health to keep this secret, but if anything that just shows how much you care for him. I hope I could inspire that kind of loyalty in you someday."

"Lex…"

"Please let me finish. I have a plan, but I can't give you any of the details yet. I will when everything is done. I also have to stay away until this is done. I promise you this won't be like last time. I want to continue our friendship. I just need to do this."

"What if your plan doesn't work?"

"Then I'll come back anyway."

"So then it doesn't matter if you go away or not."

"It does, Chloe, I know it seems like it doesn't, but it does. I can't do this and look you in the eye. I want to tell you everything and I will, but for your safety I can't say anything until it's all over. I know I have no right to ask this and you have every right to refuse but I need to do this. Please, please accept that." He was trying to be strong and tell her how much her acceptance meant to him, so she had to be strong and agree even though it would hurt.

She silently nodded and Lex kissed her forehead and started to leave. Before he could turn away completely, she caught his hand and he looked back at her. "Lex, I want you to know…" She wanted to tell him that when he came back she wanted more than his friendship, but she knew if she said it allowed it would hurt more when he left anyway. Instead she finished, "that I understand."

He gave her a small smile and left. As soon as he was gone, all the tears she was holding back were released.

Lex had only been gone for a few hours when Clark showed up. For once he tentatively walked into the room instead of barreling through the door.

He was behaving nervously when he looked around the room and said "Hey, where's Lex?"

Chloe rolled her eyes at Clark's priorities. "He had something he had to do. I'm better now as I'm sure you noticed."

"Well, yeah of course I did." He gave her his trademark dopey grin. She did her best to remind herself that she was sad about Lex's leaving, and that was the only reason why she wanted to slap the smile off Clark's face.

"I'm really glad you are feeling better. I know it couldn't have been pleasant spending time with Lex. I'm still not certain why you had to."

"He was helping me and he did get my cure."

"Then he left as he always seems to do once he gets what he wants."

"He didn't get anything."

"Good."

Chloe prepared herself. She knew Clark wasn't going to be happy with what she had to tell him. "I have to tell you that he knows your secret. He knows you're different and he knows about the Kryptonite."

"You betrayed me." However, Chloe was not prepared for Clark's statement. Statement, not a question, and not even a surprised statement.

Nothing could keep the bite out of Chloe's voice. "No, betraying you would mean that I would have let Lex keep the advantage of knowing your secret and not telling you. He found out on his own and decided not to pressure you until you wanted to say something. Just one more thing we have in common."

For once realizing that he screwed up, Clark tried to backpedal. "Chloe, I'm sorry, but you know I have to be careful. You know I always worry about this happening."

Suddenly it all fell into place. "Asking Lois about my living situation, trying to get into the penthouse, asking about Lex, none of that was about you worrying about me. This was all about your damn secret!"

"Chloe…"

"I've been loyal to you for years and, yet, I still haven't earned your loyalty. Probably never will." She turned away from him, not needing to cry, but not being able to look at him just yet.

"Chloe…"

She turned back, stared him down, and with calm force said, "Get out."

A few weeks later, Bruce Wayne was standing in the middle of LuthorCorp's main laboratory watching his old classmate work with beakers and make calculations.

"I wasn't aware that LuthorCorp's finances were so bad that you had to do the work yourself."

Lex was engrossed in his work. He noticed that someone was speaking to him but he did not register what was said. He looked up expecting to find one of his employees and was surprised to find Bruce. "I wasn't aware we had a meeting."

"We don't, I'm in town for a society function. I can tell by this whole set up that it would be pointless to ask if you will be attending."

"Yeah, I'm busy. I have something that I need to finish." Lex's tone was clear. He wanted Bruce to leave him alone to his task.

However, Bruce had either missed it or was purposely ignoring it. And Lex knew that Bruce always paid close attention to his surroundings. "I was in town a few weeks ago. I decided to accompany Gabe when he went to visit his daughter."

Lex knew what Bruce was doing but he wasn't going to make it easy for him. As he at least appeared to be concentrating on his experiment he stated, "That's taking your employees' lives a bit too personal, don't you think?"

"Well at least I'm only visiting my employee's daughter and not lusting after her, though I will admit she is appealing." Bruce was sure he heard a growl but continued anyway. "She is charming. When I asked her if she was feeling better, she replied that she was well enough to conduct an interview if I was inclined."

Lex mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'That's my girl.' However, he did not actually address Bruce so the man continued to try and bring him further into the conversation.

"I thought Chloe would be happier if she was able to live closer to her father. I know Gabe would like that. I offered to make arrangements for her to attend Gotham City University and have a job with the Gotham Gazette."

Again Lex said nothing, but it was obvious that he was waiting for what Chloe's answer was by the fact that he could no longer pretend to be working.

"Everyone thought it would be a great opportunity for her, but she refused."

Finally Lex broke, "I'm sure her friend Clark had a problem with the idea of her moving across the country. She probably wouldn't want to leave him."

"Actually, Clark wasn't there when we arrived. I overheard her telling her cousin Lois, who by the way is not as charming when asking for an interview, that she and Clark have ended their friendship." Bruce let that comment sink in before adding, "I asked her if it was because she felt more comfortable at Met U or the Planet. She assured me that wasn't the case. Just that she's trusting she has something she wants to wait for."

Lex was obviously pleased by this news but he still wouldn't say anything to him. Before Bruce left he said, "Gabe asked me to deliver this message." He handed Lex a small envelope. Lex took it but when Bruce didn't leave, Lex gave him an exasperated look. "I wanted to wait and see if there was a reply."

"Did Gabe ask for one?" Bruce shook his head. "Then if I decide there needs to be one, I will find a way to deliver it myself. Thank you for dropping by." With that, Lex placed the letter on the lab table and went back to his work. As soon as Bruce said goodbye and left, Lex ripped open the envelope.

_Lex_

_I won't threaten you to take good care of my daughter. We both know Chloe wouldn't appreciate it, and it's the kind of thinking that leads to crappy television shows with annoying damsels in distress._

_However, I do ask that you do your very best not to anger her too much_._ I don't want to have to visit my daughter in jail._

_Gabe_

Renewed by what Bruce had told him and by Gabe's acceptance, he resolved to work even faster to complete his project.

It had now been a month since Chloe had been cured. She went back to living with Lois in the Talon apartment, and Lois was doing her best to cheer up her cousin. "I got an email from the people at The Darwin Awards. They say Lana's death didn't qualify as grand enough for the Excellence requirement as it wasn't an 'astounding misapplication of judgment.' They also weren't sure if she qualified for the Mature requirement as she may never have been 'capable of sound judgment.' Lana would be so disappointed. Probably think it was just another way the universe was mean to her."

It didn't work so Lois had no choice but to approach the taboo subject if she wanted Chloe to at least speak. "Have you seen him at all since the hospital?"

"No. I went to the penthouse to pick up my stuff. Lucas was there with his latest boyfriend. He said that Lex had been spending a lot of time at the LuthorCorp lab and wouldn't say what he was working on, but I don't think Lucas really bothered to ask."

"Does it really matter what his latest scheme is?"

"No. I just want him here." Chloe looked so heartbroken that while Lois was more the type to lay the cards on the table then give false hope, she couldn't help but say, "I'm sure he wants to be here too. And he will be soon. Or else I'll do a panty raid on his apartment."

That earned a small smile from Chloe. "I doubt Lex wears any underwear let alone panties."

"Got a chance to find out, did you? No matter, what I'm really going to do is steal all of his designer suits and replace them with flannel."

"He'll just buy more."

"But that is the brilliance of my plan. See, he'll be too distracted by the flannel that he won't noticed I've rubbed moth balls all in his closet and in his room. He won't ever be able to get the smell out." Somehow even though Lois' plan wasn't much, it was enough to get a full on laugh from Chloe. Probably having more to do with how outrageous Lois sounded when she explained it then the actual plan itself.

Lois added some more outlandish details to her plan that soon Chloe was crying from her laughter. "Thanks, Lois, I really needed that."

"No problem." Lois went to answer a knock at the door and had a look of surprise mingled with the message of 'about damn time' when she saw that it was Lex. She stepped aside to reveal his presence to Chloe. "I won't even make the obvious comment about speaking and devils. I'll just pay a surprise visit to Oliver. Probably won't come back tonight so don't worry and have fun with the place being all yours. Alone. Just the two of you." She was out the door before Chloe could either protest or throw a pillow at her for being so transparent.

They both stood facing each other. Not sure who should speak first. Not wanting to make small talk, Chloe started right in with, "So I guess this means you're either done with what you needed to do or you decided to just say the hell with it."

"As much as I wish I could say that I just decided to throw it all away so I could see you as soon as possible, the truth is that I did finish my project. You'll probably want to sit down as I explain everything because there's a lot to say and take in."

"Fine, but I'm only agreeing because you seem to think this whole deal was important and I want to get it over with as soon as possible," she said as she walked back to the couch.

In an effort to allow her to remain on equal ground with him, he also took a seat on the couch. "Please don't ask me anything until I'm finished." He waited for her to nod her agreement, which she did reluctantly before he continued. "For the past month, I've been using the basics that Kim Carens' scientists used in their formula to create a chemical that will make someone regurgitate when they come in contact with any person. Not just someone of the opposite sex, and it wouldn't matter if that person was a mate or not. All human contact would cause this person to vomit. I worked by myself, I burned all research, and I made only enough for one dose. A couple of days ago I injected the chemical into Lionel and left him on a deserted island. He's living in a comfortable villa and he has a lifetime supply of food, scotch, shampoo, and along with anything else he may need. He has no way to contact the outside world and would now probably prefer it if he never saw anyone again. I can't be like Clark. I don't want to be. I can't hope that my enemies will change their ways or end up in an institution or miraculously die. I have to make sure that my enemies are dealt with by my hands, or I will worry that they will return to hurt those I love. Now ask me anything you want or make any comment that you need to."

Once Lex had said the first part of his speech, the nervous tension in his gut release a bit, but depending on what Chloe said, he still had a lot more to say. He resigned himself to the fact that everything was in her hands. He knowingly didn't tell her that this was off the record. He believed and hoped that she'd keep this to herself, but it was still her choice. No matter what, one he was willing to live with.

It truly was one of those eternity moments before Chloe spoke. "Can we visit him at least once?" Lex was a bit taken back from her question and must have registered so because Chloe quickly added, "I don't want to get too close to him because I don't want him to vomit on me. But I assume this formula works on a five feet range or so, so can we make a trip to the island and hang out with him for a good five minutes or so?"

Lex laughed in relief because whether or not she was serious, the real meaning of her words said that she understood what he did and agreed with his actions. And maybe she wanted to be just a tad bit evil when it came to torturing Lionel. "Sure any time you want."

"So does this mean that our friendship will no longer be fraught with long absences?" Chloe didn't want request too much from Lex, but she did want to make sure they could at least have a secure friendship.

"Yes, but I think we should take what we learned from this whole experience and let it develop into more for us."

"Lex…" Chloe was eager to agree but Lex stopped her.

"Let me finish," he gave her a stern look and didn't back down until she nodded again in reluctant compliance. "I say we just take this whole mate knowledge as confirmation. I knew that I was attracted to you years ago, and that I developed feelings for you during our summer together. Our recent time together has pushed me even further into falling in love with you. I'm not going to regret finding out that I'm your mate because if anything that one on one time helped us repair the damage that I did before. And if you have any doubt that we can love each beyond the fact that we have chemical compatibility, then let me give you other reasons. We can banter while we eat chocolate cake. We debate about anything from politics to the best movies and television shows. And we can fall asleep anywhere together and still be comfortable. Now you go."

"Okay."

"Okay? After all that. All you can say is 'okay'?"

"I agree."

"That's better."

Chloe gave him her best smile and Lex was helpless to do anything but return it. He reached for Chloe and they met for a kiss, certain that the sudden dizzy feeling had nothing to do with sickness and everything to do with being compatible in every way.

The End.


End file.
